The Reincarnation of Evil
by Disneyanime91
Summary: Movie Universe  1 year after the events of the movie, something unexpected happens deep in the Laurentian Abyss...


**The Reincarnation of Evil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers; ****Dreamworks****, Michael Bay and Hasbro/****TakaraTomy**** do.**

* * *

Prologue: The Revival

**Laurentian Abyss, 7 miles below sea level**

**4 July 2008**** –**** 05****00 hrs**

The Laurentian Abyss, one of the deepest points on the planet. The intense pressure at its deepest point would have been sufficient to crush any metal on Earth to the point of disintegration.

Any metal on Earth. Not Cybertronian alloy.

On the bottom of the sea, four chunks of metal lay, unmoving in the darkness. All were more or less humanoid in shape. One had the features of a minesweeper vehicle, with its head cut off. Another had the distinctive propellers of a helicopter, but was heavily battered, severely damaged. The third figure had tank tracks adorning its shoulders, one of its arms severed.

The fourth and final figure was not of Earthly features. Its form was easily described as alien, and consisted of sleek gunmetal panels attached to a dark, mechanical frame, forming a suit of armour that would have struck fear into whoever was the enemy. An arm and a leg were detached, and a hole was burnt deeply into its chest.

A deep-sea creature swam around the fallen alien robots. A low rumble startled it, and it retreated hastily.

In the darkness of the waters, a spark suddenly ignited, then disappeared just as quickly.

More sparks. This time, the sparks, seemingly resistant to the water, began running across the bodies of the robots. The minesweeper, helicopter and tank were dragged across the floor by an unknown force, attracted towards the alien figure, from which the sparks were the most intense.

The scratched, dented panels of the alien robots began shifting. The four bodies fused into one, shifting, changing, transforming. The sparks ran across the large hunk of metal until it seemed that the entire thing was surrounded by a blue electric current.

The end result of the entire process: A giant, colossal metal humanoid figure, similar to the robot of alien design, but more menacing; a dark, looming shape.

All of a sudden, the sparks stopped. The darkness resumed.

Another low rumble, this time louder and fiercer.

Two red lights flashed on, coming from what were the eyes of the titanic mech.

**Somewhere in the middle of the Pacific Ocean**

**4 July 2008 –**** 063****0 hrs**

A lone fishing trawler traversed the peaceful waves. Its crew stood on deck, some casting the net, some taking a breather from duties, some just walking around aimlessly.

As the net sank into the water, awaiting the catch of fish, the crew waited.

No more than 5 minutes later, a pull was felt on the net.

"Hoist the net! We have our catch!"

The pull was stronger than expected, causing the boat to tilt towards its side. The crew, shocked and startled, reacted by drawing in the net harder.

Suddenly, the force on the net stopped, causing the boat to splash back onto the water. The crew struggled to stabilize themselves.

"What the hell..."

A giant metal claw burst through the water, grabbing hold onto the side of the trawler, pulling it down into the depths of the water. Its crew, frantic and screaming, were dragged under as well.

The boat resurfaced a couple of minutes later, bottom up, a large gash on its side. There were no visible survivors.

The claw appeared again, this time pulling up the giant robot with it. The mech was dark grey with silver and gold armour, standing at a full 35 feet. A large tank cannon, easily 15 feet long, rested on its right forearm. On its left shoulder was the metal claw, poised to strike. A rotor blade adorned its left forearm, sharp and deadly. Its red optics, housed in a heavily armoured head, focused in the distance, as the sun began to rise, casting a red glow on the horizon. It let loose a loud roar that could have been heard for miles around, as it transformed into an alien jet and blasted off...

"I... AM... GALVATRON...!"


End file.
